Papier
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Recueil d'OS. OS 5 : Papier à lettres
1. Papier photo

Il a dû se passer un truc, cette nuit du 6 au 7 janvier, qui a imposé le mot « Papier » à on esprit.

Alors pour cette Octante-et-unième Nuit du FoF, voici un recueil de textes à propos de différents papiers. En plus le papier c'est cool, ça sert à écrire.

 **Papier Photo**

Ventus enfila une veste un peu classe par-dessus une vieille chemise bleue, et regarda vaguement son jean visiblement élimé. Il devait bien avouer n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'on devait porter à un vernissage, mais n'ayant de toute façon pas grand-chose d'autre à enfiler, se dit que ça irait bien. Il n'avait pas exactement le choix.

Il mit un chapeau sur sa tête, et des lunettes de soleil. À dix-neuf heures le soleil frappait encore les rues, et si son chapeau le protègerait bien de la lumière directe, sa réflexion sur les multiples bâtiments blancs de la ville ne l'épargnerait pas.

Il entra dans la galerie, peu sûre, et fut heureux d'être un peu en retard, pour avoir manqué le mouvement de foule. Il retira ses lunettes de soleil et regarda les gens dans les salles, face au mur. C'était un peu intimidant, pour lui, de voir tous ces gens qui le fixaient, lui, figé en papier photo sur les murs blancs.

Il n'y avait pas que lui, bien sûr, mais il était le modèle principal de Naminé. Non seulement étant cousins ils se connaissaient de naissance, mais en plus ils étaient depuis deux ans en colocation ensemble. Forcément, il était plus susceptible que la plupart d'être son modèle.

« Waouh. »

Émoustillé par le bruit, Ventus se retrouva pour se retrouver face à un homme qui devait faire à peu près sa taille, les cheveux incroyablement noirs et les yeux comme de l'acide. L'inconnu fixait avec attention une photo de lui, prise dans leur appartement, sur son lit, avec une lumière plutôt forte et un contraste important. La photographie était en noir et blanc, comme la plupart de celles exposées aujourd'hui. Se posant dans un faux naturel à côté du brun, Ventus l'écouta discrètement.

« C'est fou, alors. »

Ventus se sentit sourire. Il était fier de cette exposition. Ça n'étaient pas ses œuvres, et à vrai dire il touchait peu à l'art, mais c'était tout de même une partie de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? On m'avait dit que la photographe était prometteuse, mais c'est juste une greluche de plus qui s'est acheté un appareil photo coûteux et croit que la technique suffit. La lumière est bonne, le cadrage est superbe, le modèle est beau et le contraste est bien exploité. Mais y a rien. Y a pas de sentiment, pas d'âme. Y a pas à dire, ces photos sont toutes ratées. L'artiste doit être vraiment mauvaise – enfin, si je peux l'appeler comme ça. C'est mauvais. Larx', on s'en va. »

Le visage de Ventus avait perdu toute couleur. Et c'était beaucoup dire de lui, qui avait toujours l'air lumineux. Il avait vu la passion dans les yeux de sa cousine, son acharnement, son travail, son amour de l'art. Il ne pouvait pas juste la laisser se faire insulter comme ça. Il se retourna vers l'homme, qui s'apprêtait à partir, et l'interpela.

« Hey ! »

L'inconnu darda ses yeux jaunes sur lui, et Ventus se sentit faible. Mais toujours aussi enragé.

« Je ne te permets pas de juger ce travail sans même connaître Naminé ! »

L'homme eut une sorte de rire sans joie, moqueur et écœurant.

« Mais c'est le but de l'art, je te signale. Une œuvre à elle seule peut définir un artiste. Si tu fais de la merde. Mais tu as raison, je me suis trompé. Désolé. »

Ventus fronça les sourcils, étonné que son vis-à-vis change si facilement d'avis.

« Ça n'est pas la photographe qui est mauvaise. Si cette photo est ratée, c'est à cause de toi. C'est toi, le truc qui cloche. Tu n'exprimes rien, je pensais que c'était la photo, mais non, tu es plat, sans saveur, aussi lisse que ce papier photo gâché. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette exposition est mauvaise. Dis à cette Naminé d'arrêter de te prendre en photo. J'ai rarement vu une personne si lisse, en dehors du papier glacé des magazines de mode pour midinettes. »

Et l'homme s'en fut, laissant Ventus seul parmi la foule. Le blondin jura, et alla chercher sa cousine. Il ne lui parla pas de cette critique blessante. Après tout, le reste des personnes présentes semblait apprécier le travail.

.

En entendant le clic familier, Ventus se retourna vers Naminé, qui le regardait à travers l'appareil photographique. Il ferma les yeux, pour balayer ses pensées. Pour balayer l'idée de ce monde lisse qu'il aplatissait encore avec son manque de personnalité.

Pour oublier des yeux jaunes trop francs, trop méchants, des yeux qui avec leur lumière vive avaient creusé deux tombes sous ses yeux à lui, dans lesquelles il s'enterrait chaque nuit, recouvert de son coton-linceul. Sa cousine posa une main sur son épaule, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il la repoussa doucement, prétextant un blues de la rentrée.

.

Un mètre cinquante par soixante-dix centimètres. Un visage en gros plan, simplement, des cheveux plus noirs que noirs, une peau pâle comme morte et des yeux jaunes, sur papier glacé.

De la colère, de la fierté.

Une ambigüité infinie, entre la force illimitée et la faiblesse extrême.

Le brillant humide des yeux, la droiture du regard.

Et puis ce quelque chose, en plus, indéfinissable, qui fait les bonnes photo.

Ce quelque chose qui faisait sans aucun doute de ce cliché le plus beau que Ventus aie vu de toute sa vie. Et ça le foutait en rogne, un peu, de l'admettre sans concession. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier combien cette photographie était sublime. Il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était cet inconnu qui l'avait insulté sans vergogne.

Il aurait préféré que cet inconnu reste pour toujours un connard sans nom, un type juste imbu de lui-même pensant tout savoir sur tout. Mais il était excellent, et Ventus jeta un œil au bout de papier collé au mur. _Vanitas 5, Larxène Szczurowski._ Vanitas … est-ce que c'était son nom, ou bien juste le titre de l'œuvre ? Ventus secoua la tête, tentant encore de se débarrasser des pensées gênantes. Cette exposition collective était une mauvaise idée. Il voulut rejoindre sa cousine, mais un pas si inconnu lui rentra littéralement dedans.

« Je me disais bien que tu serais là. Toujours aussi lisse. Normalement, avec l'expérience on progresse mais t'as pas avancé d'un chouï. Tu serais supposé prendre forme, te trouver un volume expressif, mais si jamais on avait du noter un changement, on dirait que tu creuses. Tu cherches à t'enterrer dans des photos lisses ? Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de pourrir le travail de cette photographe. Quoique, non, sur ce cliché, là, c'est pas mal. On dirait presque que c'est pas toi. »

Ventus serra la mâchoire malgré lui. Merde, ce type avait vraiment l'œil. Il ne pouvait plus continuer de renvoyer au loin le caractère par trop lisse de ses photos. Ce foutu Vanitas avait sûrement raison.

« C'est mon frère jumeau.

—Ceci explique cela. »

Et l'homme l'abandonna à nouveau à la foule.

.

Ventus fixa les clichés, encore sur l'écran d'un ordinateur. Ils ne menaient à rien. Ils ne voulaient rien dire. Il aurait voulu les supprimer, les effacer à jamais, mais ça ne lui appartenait pas. C'était le travail de Naminé. Il soupira. C'était ce dont il voulait se convaincre, mais en réalité s'il ne voulait pas les supprimer c'était parce qu'il se reconnaissait dedans. Ils étaient une partie de lui.

Alors il était vraiment lisse. Est-ce qu'il flotterait si on le fichait à la surface de l'eau ? Est-ce qu'il volèterait simplement s'il se jetait du haut d'un immeuble ? Comme la photo vieillie, le papier journal, les feuilles des arbres à l'automne. Avec moins de poésie, sûrement. Ou alors il s'éclaterait le crâne bien proprement, mais avec une platitude jamais vue pour un humain. Ouais, certainement ça.

Il aurait bien envie d'essayer, pour savoir.

.

Il n'avait pas essayé, mais il y pensait encore. Deux ans. Deux ans qu'il posait, et il commençait à avoir l'habitude des vernissages, des expos, d'être présenté et complimenté. Il avait plus de mal à s'habituer à Vanitas, en revanche. Il n'y arrivait toujours pas.

Pourtant, l'homme était là à chaque fois. Il ne se souvenait que d'une exposition où le brun avait été absent, depuis le début de Naminé. Ventus était bien déterminé à lui demander pourquoi, cette fois. Parce qu'il était certain qu'il viendrait, et ça ne manqua pas. Il se tenait devant une photo de lui, qu'il avait déjà dû voir puisqu'elle datait de l'année dernière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

—Quoi, c'est une soirée privée ? »

Ventus grogna. Les yeux du bruns le mettaient toujours mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi tu viens voir ces expositions, alors que tu n'aimes pas ?

—Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

—Pardon ?

—Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas ces clichés. Ils sont mauvais, c'est tout. Non, ne réponds pas. Je vais t'expliquer clairement, pour être bien sûr que tu comprenne, puisque tu me semble un peu retardé. Tu es lisse, comme une photo. Depuis le début, ça n'a pas changé, tu es toujours aussi plat. Regardes tes pauses, franchement, ça ne signifie rien. Mais tu as pris en intensité. Rien dans le corps, tout dans les yeux. Comme une photo, i plate et minuscule, la forme est ridicule mais le fond est là. Il faut que je te dise, Ven, j'aime profondément le papier photo. »

Ventus écarquilla les yeux, puisque le regard de Vanitas ne laissait place à aucun doute. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'une déclaration d'amour. C'était comme une larme, une caresse, une goutte de sentiments. Ventus se redressa lentement.

 _Vous savez ce que les gouttes font, quand elles tombent sur une surface lisse ?_

Il se mit à sourire, d'une joie étrange.

 _C'est facile, les deux mots se ressemblent._

Il avait toujours ressenti une chose ambigüe pour Vanitas, dont il ne savait trop si c'était de la haine ou de l'amour. Maintenant, il savait.

 _Elles glissent._

« Oh, eh bien continue de venir, alors, Naminé en est heureuse à chaque fois. Franchement, il est dommage que le papier photo nous renvoie toujours la même chose, peu importe ce qu'on lui offre, pas vrai ? »

Et il abandonna Vanitas à la foule.

.

.

Je ne savais pas comment finir cet OS, mais au final je suis vraiment contente.

Hm.

Laissez donc un petit commentaire !


	2. Papier à cigarettes

Thème de 23h : Fin.

Bonne lecture !

 **Papier à cigarettes**

Un toc-toc dans le noir, le bruit des pas.

C'est tout ce qu'il lui faut, ça lui suffit, pour se briser encore un peu.

Les morceaux de verre recollés au scotch (sans glaçon) se désolidariseront bientôt à nouveau.

Il cherche un silence qui ne lui appartient plus.

Il y a trop de choses dans cette histoire, trop d'éléments trop fragiles, trop de violence et trop de « trop ».

Il y a les coups, un soir d'orage, qui résonnent avec la pluie et le sifflement de la bouilloire.

Il y a leur amour, leurs silences secrets et les secrets de leurs silences.

Il y a les mots jetés à l'oreille d'un sourd, qui déchirent les tympans et arrachent le cœur.

 _Nique ta mère !_

Il y a le calme des matins d'été quand la Vanité sommeille encore, le bruissement des feuilles.

 _Dégage!_

Il y a le goût du café glacé (mêlé à celui du sang) des lendemains de dispute, quand on n'a pas dormi.

 _Enfoiré d'orphelin ukrainien !_

Il y a le bruit de la clé dans la porte, quand le Vent rentre à la maison.

 _Fils de lâche !_

Il y a son visage tuméfié et ses doigts tremblants, son regard perdu.

 _Gamin des rues !_

Il y a les yeux jaunes qui le fixent, il y a les cernes noires sous le jaune.

 _Rital à la ramasse !_

Il y a les excuses tendres, les baisers dans les cheveux.

 _T'as toujours été aussi con ?_

Il y a du Édith Piaf en fond sonore, et la vaisselle de faite (et des assiettes cassées)

 _Va chercher un boulot, avant de parler !_

Il y a les échos de la veille, la douleur, la jambe qui peine à se poser, il y a son désespoir, son envie d'en finir pour de bon, de le balancer pas la porte, de le foutre à la fenêtre, il y a sa détermination.

 _Merde alors, je croyais que quand on avait pas de parent, on devenait pas aussi con que ses vieux._

Il y a ce qu'il n'en peut plus, il y a sa conviction.

 _Ta gueule !_

Il y a les injures et les mots doux, il y a le souvenir.

 _J'me trompais. Mais d'où tu la tiens, ta connerie ?_

Il y a la colère.

 _Tu vas la fermer, oui ?_

Il y a son œil au beurre noir, il y a sa dent cassée, sa lèvre fendue, il y a ses cheveux arrachés. Il y a sa résolution d'arrêter, sa résolution …

 _Mais c'est moi le plus con pas vrai, enfoiré d'immigré ? Puisque …_

Sa résolution, à laquelle il s'accroche …

… _j'ai bien pu tomber amoureux d'un con pareil._

Sa résolution fine comme du papier à cigarette.

Il y a trop de choses, ici, pour pouvoir tout comprendre d'un coup. Les injures et les blessures, les mots glissés à l'oreille, Tu n'en vaux pas la peine ou Je t'aime, rien que des mots.

Il y a la conviction que cette fois, le Vent délogera la Vanité, que Ventus sera à nouveau bien, qu'il sera à nouveau libre. Il y a cette détermination fébrile inébranlable et fragile et fine comme le papier des clopes de Vanitas.

Et ce fin papier ce fin fil d'équilibre du Vent Vanitas le fume sans vergogne, le brise. Comme sa bouche aspire sur le tube à cancer, ses baisers consument chaque pensée du blond. Comme ses doigts roulent le papier fin il entube Ventus de tout son amour. Comme il l'allume, il l'allume.

Un toc-toc dans le noir, le bruit des pas.

Ventus se sent con d'ouvrir ce matin, il enrage de sa résolution, il en peut plus d'être cette putain de feuille qui finira bientôt en cendres.

Mais il y a le café glacé, les oiseaux et les arbres. Alors tant pis s'il est aussi fin que du du papier-clope.

.

Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


	3. Papier peint

Thème de 1h : Amitié.

Ce thème tellement vague. Il s'est vraiment passé un truc bizarre dans ma tête pour que je pense à écrire ça. Je me demande encore d'où c'est sorti.

 **Papier peint**

« C'est moche, quand même. »

Riku grogna. Il n'en avait rien à secouer, là, tout de suite, et ce peu importe ce dont parlait son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui n'avait rien à foutre là, en premier lieu. Lui-même devrait être en cours, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi n'y était-il pas, déjà ? Ses pensées se bloquèrent quand il formula cette question dans son crâne. Il ne devait pas y penser. Il ne savait plus exactement à quoi, mais il savait que ça faisait mal. Des relents de drogue lui embourbaient le cerveau, et c'était tant mieux. C'était fait exprès.

« Je te l'ai jamais dit parce que voilà, mais il est vraiment laid, ce papier peint. »

Mais qu'est-ce que Vanitas lui voulait, au juste ? Et puis « parce que voilà », quelle justification à chier. C'était étrange de la part de son ami, qui adorait s'écouter parler et justifier pendant des heures le geste le plus simple. Vraiment, il pouvait parler dix minutes de « Pourquoi je me suis lavé les dents ce matin » ou « Comment j'en suis arrivé à porter un T'shirt rouge ». Alors il devait vraiment y avoir quelque chose qui ne devait pas être dit.

Ne pas y penser.

Maintenant qu'il le regardait, c'est vrai que ce papier peint était moche. Pourquoi il l'avait encore ? Il lui semblait que la chose était collée au mur depuis longtemps déjà. Il se releva à demi, et sa tête tourna vaguement de l'intérieur.

« On n'a qu'à le retirer. »

Vanitas le regarda, l'air peu sûr. Il était définitivement étrange aujourd'hui. Mais Riku s'était soudain trouvé une détermination sans faille et sentait qu'il était de son devoir de décoller cette chose immonde des murs de la chambre. Attrapant un endroit où le papier était déchiré, il retira un large pan de l'immondice, dans un bruit délectable. Vanitas ne savait pas s'il devait le suivre ou bien l'empêcher de faire ça. Il voulait aider Riku, c'était tout ce qui comptait, mais le réconfort, il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. Alors il s'était pointé avec un peu d'herbe arrangée et des films, des musiques à la pelle, des jeux vidéos et même des bouquins.

Mais il ne savait pas si, éthiquement, il avait le droit d'encourager son meilleur ami à faire ça. Soit ça lui ferait du bien, soit ça le détruirait, quand il se souviendrait. C'était comme accepter de quitter la maison, un peu, et à cette pensée Vanitas décida que l'encourager et le soutenir était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Au pire, ça n'était que du papier peint. Mais bon, c'était _ce_ papier peint précisément. Oh et puis merde, réfléchir était une chose ennuyante à mourir. Mais pour Riku, Vanitas pouvait bien faire un effort.

Il arracha une bande de papier à son tour, et la lança sur son ami.

C'était un travail épuisant, à la longue. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils étaient dessus, à retirer le papier avec les mains, et ils n'avaient fait que deux murs sur quatre. Et encore, pas très proprement. Mais c'était bien mieux, et comme Riku continuait d'arracher du papier, Vanitas sortit sa peinture et commença à refaire un des murs propres. Oui, il avait amené ça aussi. Parce que peindre, c'est bon pour la santé.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand ils eurent fini. La chambre avait des allures post-apocalyptiques des plus étranges, avec la grande forêt sur un des murs. Ils n'avaient rien mangé de la journée – cela faisait une semaine que Riku n'avait presque plus faim, et comme Vanitas ne voulait pas lui rappeler maintenant qu'il avait un problème, il n'avait rien dit – et le père de Riku n'était pas monté les voir en sortant du travail. Cela, Vanitas avait du mal à le comprendre. Quel égoïste. Ou alors, il avait senti que son fils vivait un bon moment, et avait laissé pisser, par peur de gâcher l'ambiance avec sa gueule d'enterrement. Ce qui était plutôt plausible aussi.

Finalement, Riku se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il avait été bien, les mains occupées. Il lui semblait que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas tant dépensé. Il regarda les murs vides, le mur peint.

Plus de papier peint.

Les effets de la drogue s'étaient estompés, et il se remémora l'image des murs moches, un bout du machin dans les mains. Ce motif de vieilles fleurs lui rappelait quelque chose de douloureux. Oui, il se souvenait, c'était lui-même qui l'avait posé. Avec sa mère. Mais pourquoi, déjà ? Pour la petite, bien sûr. Il se mordit la lèvre, et quand Vanitas fondit vers lui pour lui attraper l'épaule, il sut qu'il avait mis le doigt sur le problème.

Ce truc moche et ignoble, c'était le papier peint qu'il avait installé pour sa petite sœur. Il se sentit sangloter sans larmes. Il avait certainement trop pleuré, ces derniers temps. Il serra le bout de papier laid dans sa main. Il le mettrait dans le cercueil, demain, à l'enterrement de sa sœur.

.

.

Titre alternatif : Dans la chambre de la morte.

Hm.

Je ne crois pas avoir fait un hors-thème, mais il faut dire que c'est tellement vague. Je voulais juste parler de l'amitié dans le fait d'être là, simplement, pour son ami. J'espère que ça s'est senti.

Laissez une review !


	4. Papier musique

Bon … C'est la chose la plus étrange que j'ai écrit de ma vie, je crois … J'hésite un peu à le poster, mais c'est aussi le jeu des Nuits du FoF de tester de nouvelles choses et tout, et d'assumer après. En plus, j'ai lu ça à ma sœur et elle a bien aimé, donc bon.

Écrit pour la Nuit du FoF (si vous voulez des informations, envoyez-moi un PM, on s'amuse bien ces nuits-là et on serait ravis que vous nous rejoigniez !) sur le thème Gamme donné par Ahelya.

Bonne lecture !

 **Papier musique**

C'est

une page blanche, mais

pas,

enfin, disons,

disons pas tout à fait.

Blanche, s'entend. Pas …

Pas tout à fait blanche, voilà.

Sur la page

(Blanche)

((Blanche pas tout à fait blanche))

y a des lignes.

Des portées, en fait, m'enfin bon, c'est des portées où y a pas de notes dessus donc de base c'est surtout juste des lignes, non ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

—J'écris, ça se voit, non ? »

Écrire, ça c'est ce que je fais moi, sur mon clavier on est presque plus samedi matin que vendredi soir, c'est de taper des mots, ça peut aussi être de taper des notes, comme Vanitas le ferait s'il avait déjà ne serait-ce que pris un stylo en main mais sa main tient juste une clope, écrire c'est ce qu'on fait quand on invente ou qu'on recopie quelque chose – mais on peut passer sa vie à écrire, on n'est écrivain que si l'on invente. Écrire, c'est ce que je fais et que Vanitas ne fait pas, c'est pour ça que Riku regarde Vanitas et sa

feuille,

blanche et lignée, enfin,

je veux dire, recouverte de portées mais vierges

vierges plus comme l'huile d'olive que comme Marie,

enfin,

rien de saint, quoi, juste,

ces feuilles et

en particulier

celle-là,

qu'ont rien d'écrit dessus sauf les portées imprimées.

Ah,

STOP.

Y a quelque chose, là, c'est plus vierge, mais c'est pas

violé,

c'est consenti, autant que peut consentir une feuille,

et ça ressemble à des montagnes

mais en version

épurée ?

Purée, non, épure … Pure ?

Simple ?

En version symphonico-nulle,

en version dessinées par un gosse de maternelle.

Voilà, c'est ça des montagnes

simples

et

moches.

« Putain Riku tu fous quoi ? »

Je bois du café, je me demande un peu ce qui va se passer, j'ai à peu près mon idée de comment introduire le thème mais je m'inquiète de ce que les personnages vont en penser, parce que moi-même je sais pas trop ce que j'en pense.

Je sais pas non plus ce que j'en pense en tant que lectrice de voir un auteur qui parle de lui en train d'écrire au beau milieu de son texte genre, genre tout est tout à fait normal. La vérité c'est que ça fait du bien, et j'espère que j'écris pas trop de la merde parce que je suis crevée, j'ai besoin de café et j'en ai mais ça suffit pas. Je vais chercher une clope.

.

.

.

.

.

Ça y est, je fume.

« J'écris, ça se voit pas ? »

Riku lui il fume pas, il regarde sa connerie sur le papier musique de son conjoint.

« Désolé mon gars mais les gammes on t'a pas attendu pour les inventer. »

Voilà, l'invention, écrire dans le vrai sens, et puis j'ai placé le thème, et maintenant ? Maintenant je tire une taffe sur ma cigarette alors comme je sais pas quoi écrire j'écris que je fume et que Vanitas aussi, il fume, parce que c'est une action passe-partout et presque tous mes personnages fument.

Je devrais peut-être aller me coucher après cet OS.

Quitte à fumer, Vanitas devrait fumer le papier musique avec une montagne de maternelle dessus, le brûler, mais en fait, ça n'aurait aucun sens, alors j'écris – j'invente – pas qu'il le fait. Ça reste dans ma tête une image, mais c'est pas ce qui se passe.

Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Avant de répondre à cette question je vais finir ma cigarette et mettre une cale sous la table parce que ça commence doucement à me soûler.

C'est bon, j'ai mis trois Télérama sous un des quatre pieds de la table, j'ai failli renverser mon café mais non.

Donc le papier,

plus vierge,

marqué,

le papier, la partition maintenant, elle, elle fait rien, c'est clair.

Riku, lui, il parle.

« Mais tout part des gammes, il y a toutes les notes dedans. »

Pourquoi il dit ça ?

« Do, le do, il a bon dos … »

Riku commence à chantonner la mélodie du bonheur, cet OS est en train de devenir n'importe quoi, heureusement que Vanitas est là pour lui fiche une tape derrière le crâne, lui rappelant d'un regard que c'est pas son genre, qu'il est en train de devenir OOC et que ça craint pour sa carrière de tombeur de ses dames, Chuck Norris des Îles du Destin (dixit Ariani Lee), et ce même s'ils sont présentement dans un Univers Alternatif et que par conséquent, il n'y a pas d'Îles du Destin. Mais Chuck Norris existe.

« Je te dis que tout part de là, juste, arrête de te prendre la tête. Naminé fait toujours ça quand elle sait plus quoi peindre, elle balance des gammes chromatiques sur sa toile, puis elle avise. »

Naminé, c'est la sœur de Riku, sa grande sœur parce que je trouve que ça lui va bien de l'imaginer plus âgée, posée, un livre entre les mains et des tâches de peinture sur les doigts qui salissent justement et tâchent les pages de son livre et je suis sûre que Naminé, c'est le genre de fille qui regarde les tâches se former en se disant « Tiens, un bout de l'histoire d'aujourd'hui restera accroché ici. ».

« Ouais, m'enfin bon, la musique abstraite c'est pas mon trip. »

C'est vrai que si en peinture tu peux te permettre de fiche des couleurs de partout sur une toile

blanche,

pour le coup,

vraiment blanche,

très très blanche juste un peu moins avec le volume et les ombres sur la surface,

eh bah en musique tu peu pas juste balancer des notes

sur ton papier

musique

et espérer que ça passe.

« Parce qu'il y a de la musique figurative ? »

Là, Riku pose une colle à Vanitas qui fulmine en levant les yeux au ciel.

« T'es chiant, laisse-moi bosser. »

La fuite, c'est ce qui marche de mieux. Vanitas pianote sur son piano, parce qu'à la base c'est sur un piano qu'on pianote et pas sur un clavier d'ordinateur. Sans y penser, il pianote ses gammes, parce que d'une ça détend, c'est facile et quand même pas trop moche, de deux son copain le lui a foutues dans la tête, de trois c'est le thème alors voilà. Je devrais faire une Ctrl + Z de cette phrase mais tant pis.

Pour une question évidente de _fanservice_ , Riku embrasse le crâne de Vanitas, se fichant éperdument de la sale gueule de l'auteur quand elle écrit ça, les cernes et tout. Heureusement que les personnages savent pas qu'ils sont des personnages. Moi ça me ferait chier. J'avoue, parfois je me dis que y a genre des dieux, et qu'ils font perpétuellement des concours d'écritures sur nos vies, et je me dis que le gars qui m'a écrit avait pas trop d'inspi'. Riku penserait ça aussi, s'il envisageait à l'instant la possibilité d'être écrit par quelqu'un, parce qu'il trouve lui-même un peu bizarre cette envie soudaine d'embrasser le crâne de Vanitas.

Mais finalement Vanitas passe à la portée suivante

sur la papier musique, et du coup, il

il,

bah, de manière assez

, dirons-nous,

évidente,

il écrit dessus, vite-fait,

autre chose que des gammes.

Pour le coup il écrit pour de bon, il noircit un peu le papier pour plusieurs raisons, la principale étant qu'il a de l'inspiration grâce à Riku même s'il ne le lui dira jamais, la subalterne étant qu'il est trois heures du matin et qu'il faut que je conclue.

.

.

.

Voilà. Bon.

Comme je ne suis toujours pas sûre de ce que j'en ai pensé moi-même, laissez un petit commentaire derrière vous pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vous !

À plus !


	5. Papier à lettres

Yo tout le monde ! Je reviens sur ce recueil pour un drabble écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème « Faute ».

Bonne lecture !

 **Papier à lettres**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Entre les mains de Vanitas, comme des pattes d'araignées griffant la feuille, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une lettre, et un stylo. Debout à côté, un blondin aux airs patauds.

« Une lettre d'amour. »

Un ton simple, ordinaire. Comme si. Un regard bleu sur la tête brune.

« Tu écris une lettre d'amour ? À qui ?

— Quoi ? Non, non. Je l'ai reçue.

— Ah. Et tu fais quoi ?

— Je la corrige. C'est bourré de fautes. Tu le crois, qu'il a écrit alangui avec deux « l » ? »

Un ricanement qui prend tout l'espace de la pièce, un soupir qui vient du cœur et puis le bruit des pas, et puis le bruit de la machine à café.

« Et après ?

— Après je la lui renvoie, il re-corrige, et après encore on verra pour la réponse.

— C'est de qui ?

— Sora.

— Sora, ton cousin ?

— T'en connais un autre ?

— Je l'imaginais pas utiliser des mots comme « alangui ». »

Des épaules haussées et puis le crissement du stylo sur le papier. Dans les mains de Ventus, une tasse de café, qui passe à la table où elle se fait saisir par Vanitas, et puis une autre, qui reste dans sa main. Une fumée de cigarette.

« C'est mignon, quand même, qu'il t'écrive une lettre.

— En même temps il a pas de portable.

— C'est quand même mignon.

— Putain, il a écrit cœur avec un « k ».

— Aouch. Mais bon, en même temps, il a sept ans. »

.

.

.

.

?

Voilà. Du coup, je sais pas si c'est plus du fluff ou plus un peu glauque parce que quand même, Vanitas considère l'idée. Mais voilà. Aussi, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais y a aucune proposition principale dans aucune phrase de la narration. Oui, ça m'a amusée.

Review ?

À très vite !


End file.
